behind the scene detective conan
by Ai Aoko
Summary: maaf jika awalnya sama dengan MAFIA, iini dikarenakan saya membuat 2 ending dan saya suka keduanya. terimakasih, ditunggu lbh byk reviewnya!


Conan menatap langit-langit tenda tempat ia dan Detectif boys lainnya tidur. Ia tak bisa tidur memikirkan masalah cintanya dengan Ran. Walau sudah memberi tahu Eisuke Hondo bahwa ialah Shinichi, namun Eisuke tetap bertekad melamar Ran. Walau Ran masih belum memberikan jawaban, namun Bu Eri meminta Ran menerimanya daripada menunggu Shinichi yang belum jelas harapannya dan tak kunjung kembali. Tiba-tiba, terdengar rintihan seorang kakek-kakek. Mendengar rintihan itu, secepat kilat Conan Edogawa keluar dari tenda mencari sumber bunyi tersebut. Dan betapa kagetnya ia melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya sekarang. Tampak pria berjubah hitam dengan rambut panjang pirangnya sedang menodongkan pistol ke seorang kakek yang tampak terluka. Meski baru melihat sosok Pria berambut pirang itu dari belakang karena mengintip dari semak-semak, namun Conan yakin pria itu adalah Gin.

"Pak tua, cepat kau beri tahu saja dimana bocah detektif itu", terdengar rekan Pria berambut pirang itu yang diyakini Conan sebagai itu, Conan merasa sedikit khawatir.

"Hidupmu memang harus berakhir disini saja", kata pria berambut pirang itu dingin.

"Tapi kak, apa tidak bahaya jika kita menggunakan pistol? gunakan saja racun mutakhir ini", kata rekannya dengan tertawa.

Conan tercekat, "Gawat, kalau sampai orang ini mengalami nasib yang sama denganku dan perubahannya ketahuan dengan organisasi brengsek ini, bisa-bisa..", Conan menahan amarahnya, betapa bencinya ia terhadap organisasi ini yang telah mengecilkan tubuhnya. dan membuat ia bisa kehilangan Ran.

Tiba-tiba, tanpa disadari oleh Conan Edogawa. seseorang tengah menghampirinya dari belakang. "Gyaaa" Conan setengah berteriak namun langsung membungkam mulutnya mengingat organisasi berada didepannya. Pria berambut pirang itu tampaknya tidak mendengar teriakannya. Tetapi ia juga bingung karena tadi merasa pundaknya disentuh oleh seseorang. Tapi ia tetap memilih untuk diam dan hendak meninggalkan kode jika terjadi sesuatu kepadanya. Saat tengah membuat kode, ia merasakan pukulan pelan ke punggungnya. Conan mengaduh kesakitan dan membalikkan badannya kesal. Walau ia sedikit teringat dimana dulu ia pernah dipukul dari belakang ketika melihat aksi jubah hitam. Conan berrnafas lega mendapati wajah dingin Ai yang melihatnya bingung.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?", kata Ai. Dengan cepat Conan menarik Ai ke dalam semak-semak.

Mereka pun berbicara dengan berbisik-bisik.

"Hush! mengapa kau menyusulku?"

"Harusnya aku yang marah. Ayumi yang sadar bahwa kau tidak ada di tenda membangunkan kami semua. bikin repot saja!"

"Kau tidak tahu situasinya!"

"Situasi apa??"  
"Bisakah kau pelankan suaramu?" Conan memandangi pria jubah hitam yang terlihat dari celah semak-semak.

"Kau lihat kan? Aku menemukan mereka", Conan tersenyum bersemangat. Ai tercekat melihat pemandangan didepannya.

"Dasar bodoh! apa yang akan kau lakukan pada mereka. ayo kembali ke tenda!", Ai berbicara dengan wajah sedikit ketakutan.

"Tidak, kau saja yang kembali. Lagipula, kau juga ingin kembali seperti semula kan?"

"Tidak!kembali sekarang!"

"Tunggu! aku mencium bau mereka, dengan wajah yang ketakutan! hahaha!", pria berambut pirang itu tertawa senang, sedangkan kakek-kakek itu tampak ksemakin ketakutan.

"Oh tidak!", kata Conan dalam hati sambil memikirkan cara untuk lolos.

Sedangkan Ai tampak diam ketakutan,

"Kita terjebak sekarang", bisik Ai. Conan melihat ke arah samping yang berlawanan dengan tempat Gin dan Vodka, tampak professor dan Detectif Boys lainnya sedang berjalan ke arahhya. Sedangkan Gin sedang berjalan ke arah semak-semak tempat ia berada. Conan terus berpikir, berpikir dan berpikir.

Tiba-tiba,

"Cut!!!!"

Conan langsung terlonjak kaget mendengar kata-kata yang gelap itu langsung terang benderang oleh cahaya lampu.

"Gimana ini?? bocah detektifnya kok gak nginjek ranting sih?" teriak seseorang.

"Maaf Pak Aoyama, saya juga gak tahu menahu soal ini.", kata Conan sambil mengahampiri sang sutradara.

"Loh? Memangnya di naskah tidak ada?"

"Gak ada tuh mister."

Pak Aoyama Gosho pun langsung membolak-balikan kertas naskah.

"Penulis, kesini sebentar!". Keadaan menjadi ribut, Ayumi Genta dan Mitsuhiko ketakutan melihat tatapan dingin Gin.

"I..iya!"

"Apa-apaan ini?? Kok naskahnya seperti ini."

"Maaf pak, saya ngelindur!"

"Ya sudah, kamu aja yang jadi sutradara saya yang nulis naskahnya."

"Maaf pak. ini pengalaman pertama saya magang",

"Iya,iya! tapi saya masih belum yakin kamu juga bisa jadi sutradara"

"Maaf pak, ini kan semua karya bapak"

"Lalu?"

"Daripada ceritanya makin ngelindur silahkan semua saya serahkan ke bapak. Arigatou!" si penulis edan itu pun langsung kabur pulang ke rumahnya sambil berkata dalam hati,

"Ada yang mengerti? Ada yang percaya?? rasanya tidak. Sekian, trimakasih!"

NB: Maaf akan ketidak jelasan karangan ini karena saya juga sudah pusing.


End file.
